Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 016
"Training Days: Part 2", known as "The Deadliest Ninja Arts! The Most Terrifying Ninja!" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 25, 2011. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Yamikawa Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Yamikawa Yamikawa Sets two cards. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Dododo Warrior" (2300/1900) in Attack Position via its own effect, decreasing its ATK by 500 (2300 → 1800). Yuma activates "Full-Force Strike", selecting the Warrior-Type "Dododo Warrior". Neither player will take Battle Damage from battles involving it this turn, but if it fails to destroy a monster by battle, that monster will be destroyed. "Dododo Warrior" attacks "Blade Armor Ninja", but Yamikawa activates his face-down "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing", ending the Battle Phase as he controls a face-up "Ninja" monster. As long as it remains face-up, Yuma's monsters cannot change their Battle Positions. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Yamikawa Yamikawa activates "Spy Attack", sending the "Aqua Armor Ninja" in his hand to the Graveyard to check Yuma's Set card, which is "Gagagaback". "Blade" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma 2600 → 1900). Yamikawa activates the effect of "Blade", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow it to attack again. "Blade" attacks and destroys "Dododo Warrior" (Yuma 1900 → 1500). As he controls a face-up "Ninja" monster, Yamikawa activates his face-down "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist", which will halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters Yuma controls as long as it remains face-up. Yuma activates his face-down "Gagagaback", Special Summoning "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and "Dododo Warrior" (2300/1900) from his Graveyard as a "Gagaga" monster was destroyed by battle this turn. Yuma takes 600 damage for each one (Yuma 1500 → 300) and their ATKs are halved (Gagaga Magician's ATK: 1500 → 750, Dododo Warrior's ATK: 2300 → 1150). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma activates "Gagagabolt", destroying "Blade" as he controls a face-up "Gagaga" monster. "Gagaga Magician" attacks directly" (Yamikawa 4000 → 3250). "Dododo Warrior" attacks directly, but Yamikawa activates the effect of the "Aqua Armor Ninja" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack. The effect of "Dododo Warrior" activates, negating Yamikawa's card effects until the end of the Damage Step (Dododo Warrior's ATK: 1150 → 2300). Thus, the effects of "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist" and "Aqua Armor Ninja" are negated and the attack proceeds (Yamikawa 3250 → 950). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 6: Yamikawa Yamikawa activates "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy", destroying "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist" and "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing" to draw two cards. Thus, the ATKs of "Gagaga Magician" and "Dododo Warrior" return to their original values and they may change their Battle Positions. Yamikawa Special Summons "Earth Armor Ninja" (1600/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect as he controls no monsters while Yuma does. Yamikawa then activates "Armor Ninjitsu Art: Undead Return", Special Summoning "Flame Armor Ninja" from his Graveyard (1700/1000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, increasing its Level by 1 since it was Special Summoned. Yamikawa overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. "Crimson Shadow" attacks "Gagaga Magician", but Yuma activates his face-down "Guts Guard", changing the target to "Dododo Warrior" and preventing its destruction in battle this turn (Yuma 300 → 200). Turn 7: Yuma Yuma activates "Decrease", reducing the Level of "Dododo Warrior" by 2 until the End Phase. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks "Crimson Shadow" (Yamikawa 950 → 850). Yamikawa activates the effect of "Crimson Shadow", detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction. Yuma activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Revenge Attack", allowing "Utopia" to attack again as it failed to destroy a monster in battle, with its ATK increases by 1000 (Utopia's ATK: 2500 → 3500). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Crimson Shadow" (Yamikawa 850 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes